Mercury's Requiem
by Jupiter Sprite
Summary: A twopart songficcy, revolving around the AlexMia relationship. Why won't it let me put slashes in the summary? :
1. Alex

Here I am, with more songficcyness! I thought I was done with this CD, but these two songs fit too well to pass up. This is going to be done in two parts, each one from a different POV. Oh, and I suppose this has TLA spoilers. Just a warning, though I'm assuming most of you have finished it by now. 

Ivan: She doesn't own Golden Sun. Or these songs. Or me. 

Sadly, no I don't. Time for the fic now... 

**NOTE:** (6/20/05) due to the new, _ridiculous_ anti-songfic rule, this fic is now majorly screwed up. I refuse to take down my songfics, so instead I have removed the lyrics and indicated where they used to be. The original lyrics were Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. 

Alex sighed to himself as Felix and his party began to walk away. Sheba stopped for a moment and turned back toward him, staring intensely. He frowned as he felt a probing in his mind. Her eyes took on a rather confused look as she turned to catch up with her friends. 

_previously lyrics_

Once they left, Alex moved to the door, the lighthouse's purple aura lessening slightly as he stepped into the open. He looked on the scene before him with cold eyes. 

It had turned out just as they had told him it would. He glanced at Felix's group - yes, they had seen it. He smiled grimly. It was impossible not to applaud Karst and Agatio for their cunning. With two of Isaac's number out of the battle, they definitely had the advantage. The Jupiter Adept wouldn't last long in a one-on-one battle with Karst, and Isaac... he would put up a fight, but he would fall. It was inevitable. 

But Alex had never entirely approved of their plan. For in doing this, they were endangering the only person in this world who mattered. 

Mia. 

_previously lyrics_

Leaning against the doorway, he shut his eyes. His body and mind cried out with the urge to swoop in and rescue her - to help her as she had so often done for him. But that would not get him anywhere. 

If Alex had been the person he once was, he would have cried. In his desperate attempt to save Mia from the destruction of this world, he had put her in more danger than before. He was afraid. He had sought power because he was afraid; and now it was consuming him. 

Only she could save him now; he knew it more surely than anything else. 

_previously lyrics_

Even as he pleaded her to save him, he knew she would not. He had put her through more torture than she could ever deserve, and she probably hated him for that. But he still clung to the desperate hope that she still had love for him - love he didn't deserve. How could she just abandon him? 

_previously lyrics_

In truth, it had been him who had abandoned her. But now he had lost himself, and he needed her to find him. 

_previously lyrics_

Reaching inside himself, he felt his heart encased in the ice he controlled. His soul was frozen and his mind buried; he was an empty shell. 

It had been too long since she had loved him. He needed things to be the way they once were; all he cared about was her. She was all that mattered. Everything else was just a clutter of obstacles thrown in his way to trip him as he ran to her. 

_previously lyrics_

What was this hell he had fallen into? He had made all the wrong decisions, and let himself drop further and further. He knew now that he was doomed to suffer. He could have had her, could have had everything, but he had let it all slip through his fingers. Was this all he had left to hope for? 

_previously lyrics_

Looking again upon the chaos in front of him, he suddenly found it painful to breathe. He deserved his fate, but Mia... Mia would never deserve this. His desperate cries for help would be ignored, and maybe, just maybe... she could be happy. 

_previously lyrics_

Okay, that didn't take me very long... I hope it came out all right. Now I have to write the second part. 

Alas, I am stranded on vacation with no internet access. So, this was done awhile before it was posted. I've been busier than you thought! - 


	2. Mia

Okay, second part! The nice thing about vacation is that you come back with lots of stuff to post and lots of updates to read (right? ). 

This song is the one that I think fits more perfectly. The first time I heard it, I thought, this could be Mia. So now it is. Here goes. 

**NOTE:** (6/20/05) due to the new, _ridiculous_ anti-songfic rule, this chapter is also now majorly screwed up. I refuse to take down my songfics, so instead I have removed the lyrics and indicated where they used to be. The original lyrics were My Immortal by Evanescence. 

She walked slowly around the lighthouse's exterior, boots clicking quietly on the stone floor. She kept her eyes trained straight ahead, barely noticing anything around her. He was here, and the feeling of him brought back too many memories. 

_previously lyrics_

"Mia?" Garet's familiar voice cut through her thoughts. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him walking next to her, fiery eyes watching her concernedly. "You alright?" 

"Alex is here," she replied softly, not looking at him. "I know it." 

Garet paused, seemingly unsure of what to say. "Why does that bother you so much?" 

"You know he's changed. He's so heartless now, and... Alex and I... we were very good friends before all of this." Mia fought to keep her voice under control. She had known their relationship was special... she had often thought how lucky she was to have it. Now it was in pieces. 

_previously lyrics_

The Alex she knew was gone. Sometimes she felt like he had taken her heart with him. 

_previously lyrics_

Garet had fallen silent. Mia sighed, reentering her thoughts. Sometimes she would catch herself thinking of Isaac when she was alone, but... could she love him? She felt naughty thinking of someone else, like a child with her hand in the cookie jar. Her mind had moved on, but her heart still refused to give up on him. 

She had always liked to think that she loved Alex. But now he felt like a burden to her, a limitation. He was weighing her down. 

_previously lyrics_

Suddenly she felt the stone under her feet shift, and the world became a blur as she tumbled downward. A voice called her name - Garet. She hit ground with a muffled cry of pain. Seconds later, Garet landed next to her, tumbling toward the edge of their platform. 

Mia watched helplessly as he dangled by one hand from the ledge. She grabbed his wrist, but knew she would never be able to pull him up. If only they had landed the other way around! 

She looked up and saw another party across the gap. Was this Felix? Surely they wouldn't have done something like this. They looked the same as her - shocked. Looking further, her eyes hardened as she watched Alex turn from the scene to lean against the doorway, his back to her. 

How could he do this? Three years ago, Alex would have never let anything like this happen. And now he was standing by, idly watching? Mia's eyes filled with tears of rage and frustration. This was all wrong... 

_previously lyrics_

Coming back to her senses, Mia heard new voices from above, followed by the clang of steel and the clap of thunder as lightning fell from the sky. She turned hate-filled eyes upward. So they had done this. The battle began to move farther from her vantage point, the stone she had tread upon minutes earlier blocking her view. 

Mia listened, helpless again, as the battle raged above her. Long minutes passed; she could do nothing to help her friends. Panic rose in her throat as she heard Ivan's voice, laced with pain. 

"I'm sorry, Isaac... I can't take any more..." he choked out. His words were lost to Mia's ears as her mind began to go numb. She had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach as, in the sudden silence, she heard him hit the floor, the clatter of his staff resounding throughout the lighthouse. 

"Keep it together, Ivan!" Isaac yelled. Mia could hear the desperation in his voice. Suddenly, a pillar of flame shot into the air, taking Isaac with it. No, no, not Isaac too... 

Mia squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the laughter of the villains above her. Her mind was focused on one thought - Alex had let this happen. He was abandoning her. 

_previously lyrics_

She should have been angry at him. She should have wanted revenge, should have hated him. Instead, she missed him. She stared across to the other side of the gap. Felix and his party were gone, but she could still see Alex's back against the doorframe. The Alex she had known was dead. Unless she could accept that, she could never be happy. He was gone. 

_previously lyrics_

:sigh: That was kind of depressing. 

There's a reason for the lack of dialogue - I don't know it. ; If there's somewhere where Mia should have spoken and didn't, sorry! Next time I play TLA, I'm gonna have to write down the script... 

Review, please! 


End file.
